


Not Allowed

by IamTheOceansWater



Series: Broken Mirror (Shattered Soul) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adults Made Mistakes and Expect Children to Fix them, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Sealing a Sky is a Bad Idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheOceansWater/pseuds/IamTheOceansWater
Summary: The Sealing of a Sky in an Act Punishable by DeAThA Sealed Sky is subjected to a fate worse than thatA Sealed Sky is coldA sealed sky will never be sealed foreverThe Sky will Rage with freedom
Relationships: We have to wait and see
Series: Broken Mirror (Shattered Soul) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956589
Kudos: 48





	Not Allowed

27 woke up in a dark alleyway covered in blood.

His blood.

This wasn't the first time either.

An attempt to lift himself caused the wounds on his body to cry out, but he continued.

-Wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep forever-

A glance at the wounds on his person notified him that without properly cleaning, there would be an infection( infections lead to sickness- he can't afford to be sick)

Half dragging himself out of the alley, he limped down the empty sidewalk keeping his eyes lowered.

No one was around, but 27 hid in the shadows anyway, to avoid any confrontations with people. He would be home late again, past curfew. If they were awake, they would be mad, if anyone even bothered to check on him.

He would be beaten, by his- them - again.

Been through the same streets too many times in the same situation to need his eyes to know where he was going.

Looking on the bright side(was there a bright side?) the beatings never turned into anything sexual. He was too disgusting to be touched like that. Saying he's full of diseases from all the people that fucked him before. No one has, and no one ever will.

He will kill them if they even try.

Kept his eyes lowered, as he crept through the shadows to get back to his hell.

-Nothing to look up to anyway-

His stomach growled, his body ached, but he will preserve through, as always.

The doors will be locked, no food left in the kitchen.

Another day of no food, as to be expected from these people.

Reaching the familiar neighborhood, he feels eyes draw close to him.

He doesn't like to be seen, being seen causes pain.

Any attention paid to him ends up with him waking up covered in blood in a cold place littered with old blood and trash.

He continued on his way, finding the broken window to the basement unlocked, as he left it. Not a lot but enough that only he would notice.

He slipped in.

Dust, boxes, and the old sheets that covered them.

Rusted pipes and moldy walls.

Old stairs leading to a single door.

27 cracks the window once again.

It was cold in the basement, in the house too, but only to him. Such a surprise that he even made it into the house at all this night.

When was the last time he felt warm?

-Knowing he isn't loved by his fAmIlY-

27 shivered as he laid down behind a few boxes, hidden from the door and close to the window, prodding gently at his wounds he pulls out needle and thread and begins to mend his broken flesh.

-these wounds will heal, his mind forever bRoKeN-

He will be fine tomorrow.

Maybe they won't find him[they will]

Maybe his mom will still be there to tell him everything will be okay.[ She's gone and it all your fAuLt]

Maybe he-

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow will be better.[Will it?]

Just have to survive till then.

Just another day of survival[ Nothing worth living for anymore]

_______________________


End file.
